Remember me, Remember us
by TW-addict
Summary: "I don't want to forget you..." / "Then don't" he murmured, a shiver running up his spine as he felt their presences behind him, inching closer and closer to their prize, "remember me... Remember us... Remember how much I love you" - Snippet for season six, Stiles gets taken. StilesxKayla. 'He isn't just a chapter in my story, he's my beginning, middle and end'


**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - omg okay so I was having season six feels and i had to write this snippet for you haha hope you all like and enjoy X :)**

"Kaylz... It's too late"

He had stopped running, tugging on her hand to slow them down and she had never felt so frantic in all her life, wildly snapping her head from side to side in panic, tightening her hand around his own and trying to pull him forward.

"No, no it _isn't_ , come on"

She was shaking, desperate to get him away, to keep him safe but he dug his heels into the ground, his stubbornness shining through.

"Kayla-"

" _No_ " she grabbed his wrist with both hands, "I'm going to keep you safe, let me keep you safe"

But he never let her, too concerned with her safety to care about his own.

He glanced around, seeing the ghost riders advancing, circling them both like a predator would to its prey and he pulled her into his side, feeling her quick breathing against him as his gaze skimmed over each and every figure that only he could see, silently warning yet _begging_ with them not to hurt her, to not take her too.

"Promise me Kayla-" he glanced over at her, cupping her cheek as her terrified gaze landed on his, "- _promise me_ you won't try and look at them"

Despite the dim light, he saw fresh tears glistening in her eyes, her mouth parted in anguish.

"Don't leave me" she whispered, reaching out to cling onto his shirt, "please don't leave me"

It tore his heart completely to shreds to hear her pleads, knowing that he would have to leave her, there was no other option. He was cursed now - cursed to be forgotten about, by everyone, even the love of his life.

Lightning cracked overhead, gusts of wind whisking around them as he heard the whine of a horse gaining on him from behind, inching closer to him and there was no escape - he couldn't outrun this. No one could save him. He had accepted his fate now, he just didn't want Kayla to get caught in the crossfires.

In his hasteful desperation he pushed her backwards until they both crashed into the side of the school, his hands curling around her shoulders, holding her against the wall to stop her from doing anything rash.

"Stiles-"

"No, let me talk, please" he said quietly, staying calm, trying not to show how utterly terrified he was, "I need to say this"

Because if he didn't, he didn't know if he would ever get another chance to.

"You... Kayla Hale-" he reached up gently, grasping a lock of her loose hair between his two fingers as he tried for a smile, "-have been the best thing to ever happen to me. Loving you... It just feels right, and I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't _want_ to. You make me want a future and I hope to hell we get that someday"

Her bottom lip wobbled a little, clinging to the bottom of his shirt with tight hands, "I don't want to forget you..."

"Then don't" he murmured, a shiver running up his spine as he felt their presences behind him, inching closer and closer to their prize, "remember me... Remember _us_... Remember how much I love you" his hand slipped into his pocket, prying free a small deep terracotta stone, the jagged edges slightly resembling an out of proportion heart and took a hold of her hand, prying it open to place the stone in her grip and curl her fingers around it, "remember everything we have..."

He had barely let that stone leave his sight since she gave it to him all those many months ago when he took her to the Grand Canyon for a second time, for their own weekend away to get away from everything and everyone in hopes some peace and solidarity would help heal her. And it had. He watched her flourish in the place she loved, opening up to him, willingly falling asleep in his arms as he tried to teach her the constellations. She had found that stone, chuckled a little at the funny looking shape and pressed a kiss to it before shyly giving it to him, saying it would be his good luck charm. That now he would always have a piece of her heart with him.

And since then he hadn't parted with it - not once.

Except for this moment.

Her eyes widened, despair pumping through her veins as she shook her head, the wind whipping her hair as she tugged him closer, their chests touching, "let me help you Stiles, _please_..."

"Not this time Kaylz" he whispered, "now it's my turn to keep you safe"

Tears prickled her eyes, welling beneath her lids as she tried to think of something, _anything_ , to keep them together because the thought of losing him was absolutely soul crushing.

"Then I'll come with you" she rushed out, sensing danger oozing closer despite not being able to see anything, the hairs on the back of her neck erect and on alert, "let me come with you, then we can be together-"

" _No_ " he interrupted harshly, cupping her cheek again, "no, _don't_. Promise me Kayla, don't try and follow me. Don't waste your life. You  have to promise me that"

How could she? How could she when all she saw was her life, with him? She didn't want to leave him, to forget him, to have him never being in her life. She couldn't bear it, her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots.

"Kaylz please..." He sounded exhausted, worry burning bright in his gaze, "don't get taken too. Just remember me, and the rest will work out. Remember us and we'll see each other again, okay?"

She couldn't stop the hot tears cascading down her cheeks, a painful lump in her throat so she just nodded - a silent vow to keep herself safe, even if it meant never seeing him again.

He tried for a half smile, flinching a little at a particularly loud crack of lightning overhead and gripped at her harder, "I love you, to the end of the road remember?"

She wanted to reply, to say she loved him too, that she would _never_ give up on him, that she would remember him and every single moment they shared but before she could he cupped her jaw, tilting her head up to press a blazing hot, passionate kiss to her lips, letting a single tear trail down his cheek as he knew, deep in his gut, this would be the last time he would ever feel her lips, breathe in her sweet scent, touch her body and feel her heart beat rhythmically for a very long time to come. So he made the most of it, savouring such a delicate heartfelt moment by moulding his lips against hers, kissing her with such fierceness but softness he heard her gasp, sniffing a little before sliding her grip up to encircle his neck, holding him close.

He _had_ to make it a good goodbye - a memorable one. A moment in time that meant the world to both of them. He _needed_ her to remember him, because she was the only one that could.

She was crying softly, her tears wettening his own cheeks as he pulled back a little, peeling his eyes open to gaze at her one last time, memorising each feature, each little quirk she had, wishing she would open her eyes so he could fall head first into the bright pools of green but before she could he felt a violent tug from the back of his shirt before spiralling headlong into the crushing darkness.

And Kayla felt this, she felt his arms leave her, his comforting warm presence being torn away from her in the worst possible way but by the time she flung her eyes open, desperately reaching out for him, to pull him back to her, willing to do anything to keep him safe, he was already gone.

She suddenly felt so very alone and cold, a chilling emptiness spreading throughout her entire being. One moment he was holding her, his warmth enveloping her, his hands so firm yet gentle as they kept her grounded, his lips searing with heat against her own and the next he was just... Gone. Disappeared. Taken. Nothing but a vast empty expanse in front of her.

"N-No... _No_..." She murmured, stepping forward and almost tumbling as her legs shook, "Stiles? _Stiles?"_

The wind was dying down, the storm overhead slowly clearing, a few leaves spiralling around her feet as her teary gaze swept from side to side, desperate to find him again, to catch a glimpse of those eyes she loved so damn much.

"Stiles? No... _**No**_..." Her panic spurred her onwards, her terrified voice shaking as she broke out into a frantic run, heading towards the pitch, "Stiles? _Stiles?_ _**Stiles?"**_

Her voice echoed, sorrow spreading deep to her bones as she realised, with terrifying clarity, that as much as she ran, as much as she screamed and shouted for him he wouldn't reply. He couldn't. He was gone. And now? All her memories, all her precious moments with him would be stripped from her. Stolen. Gone for good. All her life, she had felt so low, so worthless, unworthy of love. He had changed that. He made her good. He brought light into her life and she couldn't face a day without him here.

She was so frantic she tripped over her own feet, falling to her knees harshly as she broke out into fresh sobs, heart wrenching wails tearing from her chest as she cried for him, grieving for him as she grabbed her hair, rocking back and forth.

"Remember... Remember... _Remember_..."

She _had_ to remember. She had to. She had to. _She had to._

She pictured everything about him. Every detail. _Nothing_ went untouched, holding onto it for as long as she could, keeping it in her mind as she cried but slowly they started disappearing. She couldn't remember their first meeting or their first kiss. How he made her laugh or any of their many arguments. She didn't recall any of their I love you's or sappy dates he made her go on. And before long, his face started fading away too until all that was left was a blank empty avatar, features blurred and morphed together, totally indistinguishable.

They stripped her of All her treasured memories with him, bar one.

One that was too hard to steal or to erase because it had such a big impact on her life.

But they buried it deep, making sure it would be near impossible to touch or to find.

So when she glanced up, frowning in confusion at finding herself collapsed in the middle of the school pitch, knees covered in grass stains, tears still wet on her cheeks and glanced around in total uncertainty, she didn't know quite what to think.

What the hell was going on?

She shook herself, ridding herself of the uneasiness as she went to push herself up but stopped short, frowning as she reached out with shaky, unsure fingers and picked up a small, deep orange and red stone shaped into a weird looking heart, twirling it through her grip.

But one thing she couldn't shake was the daunting, impending feeling of _knowing_ she was forgetting something... Something so damn important, so crucial to her life, only she had no idea exactly _what_.

 **A/n) wow okay what is it with me and angst lmao but I'm so exited for upcoming stories I had to haha I sure hope you all liked this (depressing af tho) lmao haha and I'm so excited to hear all your thoughts so please shoot me a review and I shall see you all very soon thank you xxx**


End file.
